unofficial_starsquarefandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Ivy
Mystic Ivy is a white Pegasus pony with some of the abilities of a Changeling. She has a playful personality at times and is deadly serious at others. Mystic Ivy is secretive and skeptical but loves to have fun. She loves all types of creatures and is one of the most agile Pegasus around. Backstory Mystic Ivy woke up at the age of 9 in a hospital bed with no memory of her past. There had been some big Changeling/Crystal Pony war, and her hometown was right in the middle of it. Her parents had been drained already. Her memory had been modified to remember nothing of the death and gore of the war. She was adopted by a Pegasus and Earth pony couple with and 11 year old son. Ivy searched for Princess Luna to bring back her memories of her childhood. Luna obliged. Mystic Ivy felt it was Luna's fault for not saving her parents, as she saw them being drained of emotion. Mystic Ivy did her best to hold it in, but she let out her hate on a small group of nearby ponies, fatally wounding one of them. She later asked Luna how she hurt the pony so bad, and Luna told her that the Changeling who drained her parents had started on Mystic Ivy too, but Luna arrived in time to stop the changeling from transferring any more magic to her. Ivy has been tried to cover up her emotions since then so she doesn't have another magical outburst and she holds a grudges very easily. The changeling had transferred some of her love draining power to Mystic Ivy in hopes that she would become a full fledged changeling. This never happened but Mystic Ivy possesses some dark magical power which is sometimes uncontrollable, and she is both ashamed and worried about her powers. Mystic Ivy covers her anger and fear with humor and smiles. She traveled to many different realms in search of an answer on how to become normal again. Personality Mystic Ivy has two personalities. Her playful, humorous nature is present when she's in her normal Pegasus form, and her alternative, darker mood shows when she has turned into Nocturne Ivy (her changeling form). She is deeply insecure about what other ponies think of her, and she only reveals her true nature when she knows a pony can be trusted. Despite this, Mystic Ivy has a great sense of humor and is sometimes sarcastic and witty. She is extremely adept at thinking of rude comments. Mystic Ivy loves to read and write. She loves to do aerial tricks and likes to dive bomb her friends. Her flying ability is above average. She is often either too sensitive, or not sensitive enough towards other ponies. Ivy has a passion for all living creatures, and she often spouts random bits of information when she comes across a particularly interesting one. Mystic Ivy is a deep thinker and her mind often strays into darker thoughts. She finds creative ways to get out of trouble. She is determined and has a ready smile, although it's not always a real smile. Mystic Ivy is an expert liar and is extremely stealthy, although if somebody suspects her fibbing, her automatic response is a bright red blush, which gives her away. Floor System (TBA) # Default: Buck, wind sweep, dive bomb # steel wing # electric charge # divebomb upgrade # protect # vine whip # energy spark # thorn shield # energy spark upgrade # Nocturne Ivy # speed fight # hypnosis # Blue pony with pale red mane, brown eyes # magical leaf # smoke screen # changeling blast # energy spark upgrade x2 # shadow ball # yellow pegasus with white mane, orange eyes # shadow ball upgrade # smoke screen upgrade # magical leaf upgrade # Nocturne Ivy: horn drill # moonlight sight # confuse embers # moonlight sight upgrade # emotion drain # Psi arrow # sonic rainboom # life force drain Quotes "Give me a second, this chapter's almost done... wait a minute... I SAID WAIT!" "Shhhh!" ''"I can't tell you, it's a secret." "Oh! Oh! You see that? That's an Eastern Fly dragon. Their wingspans can get up to 50 feet long, did you know that?" Gallery Cutie_Mark.jpg|Mystic Ivy's cutie mark. FANMADE_PD125_xtalvy_mystic_ivy_arttrade.jpeg|Drawn by xTalvy kick.png|When you make Mystic Ivy angry... PD125_mystic_ivy_human.png|Human counterpart (this has her old cutie mark on it) PD125_Nocturne_Ivy.jpg|Nocturne Ivy Changelings_disguised_as_Mystic_Ivy.png Trivia -Mystic Ivy's favorite color is black, but she tells everyone it's green. -Her changeling form, Nocturne Ivy, is dark grey with bluish green eyes and bug wings. Her mane is long and tangled, its colors being black, dark blue and deep green. -She has a secret love of dancing, though she isn't very good at it. -Mystic Ivy has a passion for mangos and will do anything to get some. Category:Main Characters